revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Grayson Family
The Grayson Family '''is one of the main families of ''Revenge, and therefore are central to the series and its stories. They reside at The Grayson Manor in Southampton, New York. As of "Loss", all members of the Grayson Family by blood, are dead. Family Members 'Immediate Family *Victoria Harper - The matriarch of the Grayson family. Vicotria is the ex-wife of Conrad Grayson. *Conrad Grayson - The patriarch of the Grayson family and the former CEO of Grayson Global. Stabbed and killed by David Clarke. *Daniel Grayson - The eldest child of the Grayson family and their only son,'' maternally half-brother of Charlotte Clarke, and Patrick Osbourne. Shot and killed by Katherine Black. *Charlotte Clarke - Born Charlotte Grayson. The youngest child of the Grayson family and their only daughter. It was revealed in Season 1 that Charlotte was the product of an illicit affair between Victoria and David Clarke. Paternally half-sister of Amanda Clarke, maternally half-sister of: Daniel Grayson and Patrick Osbourne. *Edward Grayson - The successful father of Conrad, Edward adored Victoria Harper and often favoured her over his own son. Died from starvation. *David Clarke - Father of Charlotte Clarke, *Amanda Clarke - Daughter of David Clarke, paternal half-sister of Charlotte Clarke. Amanda is the ex-wife of Daniel Grayson whom she still loves. Went by Emily Thorne. *Unborn Grayson - Daniel's child with Margaux. The child was the future of the nearly extinct Grayson family until Margaux was hit a taxi and lost the baby. 'Extended Family' *Patrick Osbourne - Son of Victoria Harper, via Jimmy Brennan. ''Maternal half-brother of Charlotte Clarke and Daniel Grayson. *Marion Harper - The gold-digging, selfish mother of Victoria. *Stevie Pruitt - Ex-wife of Conrad Grayson. *Jack Porter - Son of Stevie Pruitt and Carl Porter *Carl David Porter - The Son Of Jack Porter And Amanda Porter And also the grandson of Stevie Grayson. *Amanda Porter - The Wife of Jack Porter and the believed daughter of David Clarke and Kara Wallace. Killed in an explosion. *Margaux LeMarchal - Mother of Daniel's Unborn Child *Pascal LeMarchal - Father of Margaux LeMarchal. Engaged to Victoria Grayson before his death. *Gideon LeMarchal - Margaux's half-brother *Natalie Waters - Edward's widow, who was his nurse and cared for him when he was sick. Edward married her shortly before passing away. It is later revealed this Natalie was after Edward for his money and even starved him to death. Family Tree A comprehensive family tree of the Grayson family. It's family is very complex! Trivia *The Graysons are considered American royalty, due to their abundance in wealth and high social status. *The Graysons only daughter, Charlotte, has turned her back on the Grayson family and changed her surname to "Clarke". *The Graysons are conspirators of Flight 197. *Conrad's mother died sometime in between Charlotte's birth and the start of the series. *The Grayson men make cheating on their spouse a hobby. *Huntington's disease runs in Conrad's family and he briefly thought he had it. It is unknown though which side of his family the disease is on. *It could be on his mothers side though, because his mother died before the start of the series, and it was never specified what she died from *Because Edward started Grayson Global, it was initially assumed that he made the Grayson family wealthy, but in Secrecy, it is implied that Edward's father was also wealthy. *Edward was the eldest living Grayson, and outlived both his son and grandson. *As of "Loss", all members of the Grayson Family by blood, are dead. Category:Families Category:Grayson Family